yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16
Thorny Path 6 (イバラミチ 6, Ibaramichi 6) is the 16th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Kotoha notes that her shot is off course, but a large gust of wind passes by changing its course. The shot hits Tokyo Tower, disabling the anti-youkai barrier. Kotoha cheers but then notices she cannot stop her vehicle. Meanwhile Yuhi brushes his teeth, and thinks to himself that the group are in his debt. At the train station young Hime asks for bento which Juli pays for. The two get on a train departing for Okayama. Juri tells Hime not to forget the purpose of their trip. Hime tells Juri she knows and explains that there are yōkai suffering and that she has to help out as many as she can by getting them to live in their town. As Juli dreams recalling the time she and Hime went on a train to Okayama, she wakes up in her seat and notes that an hours had already passed and the barrier is gone. She notices Hime has already left, leaving the window open in process. Juri closes the window and think to herself for Hime to do her best and that she will always be on her side. Juli then remembers Akina has not had his monthly check up yet, but then goes to sleep in the hospital bed. Akina has Shidou drop him off and thank hims. Shidou tell Akina that he will go with him, but Akina insist that Shidou sty to protect Ao and Kyosuke who are unconscious. Akina then faces off against the old man, Morino, and Eiji. The old and notes that none of the combatants are left, but Akina states that he is enough. The old man taunts Akina as the large youkai creature pulls up a street sign and swings it. Akina dodges the attack which cuts a street light down. The creature launches another attack which Akina dodges. Akina prepares to use tuning on an upcoming attack but is interrupted by Eiji who appear behind Akina and knocks him away. Touka shouts Akina’s name, causing Morino to tell Eiji to direct his attention to the ones in the car. Eiji approaches the car and reaches out his hand but is stopped by Shidou who grabs his arm. Shidou warns Eiji that if anything were to happen to the kids he would not be able to control himself. The old man tells Eiji to forget about them, and tells Eiji that the entire group put together would not be able to defeat Shidou. Shidou wonders if he recognizes the old man from somewhere. The old man tells Eiji to finish off Akina but is interrupted by music playing and Hime who appears on the rooftops. Akina tells Hime that she is injured to which Hime responds saying she got better. Morino yells at Hime to not get involved and to shut off the music. Hime shuts of the music playing from a radio and jumps down from the roof landing on her back. Hime notices Kyosuke who is injured and unconscious and gets up and states that she will teach them some manners. She picks up a stop sign laying on the floor and rushes to attack. Eiji attempts to block but his guard is broken by the attack and Hime hits Eiji with the sign. As Hime prepares another attack, she is stopped by the large creature which grabs the sign from behind. The old man explains that it was not only her power that was restrained and the creature attacks her launching her into a building but is caught by Akina who reduce the impact. Touka attempts to wake her brother up and begins to pinch his cheeks. In the past, Kyosuke lead Touka as they ran through the forest, while Touka complained about her feet hurting. Hime and Juri chased them telling them that they were not going to harm them. Kyosuke tells them to go away. and insist to Touka that he will protect her himself. As the two ran, Touka received cuts from branches and Hime intercepted them and slaped Kyosuke huritng her hand in the process. Juli catches up and offers Touka some bandages. Hime berates Kyosuke telling him that he is not protecting her at all, and that in order to learn to protect someone they have to be protected. Hime tells them to come to Sakurashimachi where they will protect them and Kyosuke begins to cry. In the present Touka is unable to wake her brother up and goes to open exit the vehicle. Shidou stops her and tells her that it is a battle of brute strength and she should not go. Touka yells at her brother some more, telling him to wake up and protect them as he promised. The creature launches another attack at Akina and Hime. In the past, Hime tells Kyosuke that she does not need a personal assistant, telling Kyosuke to go to college. Kyosuke tells Hime that he can teach himself. Hime ask would it not be more difficult to protect Touka if he were to be overworked. Kyosuke tells Hime that he will manage and the number of people he need to protect has increased since he came to Sakurashinmachi. The creature's attack is stopped by Kyosuke who blocks it with one hand. Kyosuke then proceeds to single handedly lift the creature and crash it into the ground, explaining his power now unrestrained as well. Characters in order of appearance * Kotoha Isone * Akina Hiizumi * Touka Kishi * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Hime Yarizakura * V Juli F * Shidō Mizuki * Ao Nanami * Kyosuke Kishi * Enjin Hiizumi (Disguised) * Kazuyoshi Morino * Eiji Shinozuka Navigation Category:Chapters